


Curse of Change

by Remember_Ember



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Curses, Demons, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: "Y-you'll see... you'll know how it feels to lose someone you loved soon enough... by your own hands, you will kill them the way you killed her. Exactly the way you ended her young life..."Her words echoed in Anti's mind as he cried. Tears ran down his face as his hands were held over his ears, trying to block the words out. She had to of been lying. She never finished her curse! He killed her before she could! There was no way it would happen....Right?He swallowed thickly as bile rose in his throat. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let it happen, he couldn't. He had been the only one to show him anything other than indifference or hatred. He couldn't kill him. He refused. He would fight with every fiber of his being if he had to.He would not kill Jack.





	1. Cursed Child

A giggle escaped his lips and echoed through the nearly empty room. The only other being in the room was a small human, a little girl with pigtails and big, round eyes.

Another little giggle flew out and bounced around. The human child was frozen in fear, eyes darting around the room, blanket clutched in hand. He formed a shadow of himself against the wall he was at and moved. His wide, insane smile was seen even through the shadows.

He twisted his knife in his hands and hid among the dark corners of the room. His green and blue eyes lit up in the dark, sending an eerie glow across the room. The girl's eyes immediately focused on them, completely terrified.

He chuckled and brought himself closer, still making sure only his eyes would be visible to the child. Her father was so stupid. He asked for the brother's life, begged for it. Even after being told he would have to pay for another's life.

The idiot thought it would be his own that was taken, the poor bastard. But, he hadn't specified. He'd just collapsed on his knees and shouted 'Anything! Take anyone you want! You could take me! Just save my son.'

His offer of life was a suggestion and no fun. So, the daughter, a sweet, innocent little girl. She was the price of his stupidity. And it was going to be such  _fun_. He advanced on the small child, her eyes wider than ever before. He felt a smile twist itself to life on his face.

"Don't worry, child," he said, his voice dripping with false sugar. He brought his face slowly into view from the shadows that entombed him. He brought himself to the end of her bed, crouched in a very  _un_ -human way, twisted in ways no man would be able to.

He lifted himself up off the ground, his body melting once again into shadows. His head towered above her, and his knife gleamed as a chance ray off a streetlight hit it. He watched as her mouth opened to scream, and he lunged. Her throat was slit mere moments before she could utter a sound louder than a soft gurgle.

He giggled again and pulled her small body close to his, manifesting his solid form. Her eyes, still holding a small speck of life, were dimming quickly. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"It will only hurt for a moment."

...

Anti relaxed into a small, yet still comfortable chair, his feet hanging off one arm rest while his head dangled off the other. He laughed to himself and closed his eyes. He brought a hand up and pushed it through his green hair, before giggling once more and kicking his feet out.

He smiled at his counterpart, teeth sharp and lips stretched wide. His eyes flashed as he stared into bright blue eyes.

"Stop it Anti, you're not scary anymore," Jack said, voice tight and confident before he turned away. But Anti knew better. He could see it in his eyes. He was terrified of him. Fear was always present whenever he was around. His mere presence brought fear into every mind and soul he was near.

Anti giggled and brought himself closer to his counterpart, who was at his computer, editing. And moved himself so his mouth was against Jack's ear, chest pressed against the back of his chair.

"Are you sure about that, Jackaboy?" he whispered, relishing in the shiver that ran up Jack's spine. He breathed against the side of Jack's face, cold breath ruffling part of his bright green hair, "Because I think you're terrified... aren't you? Scared of what li'l ol' me can do..."

"N-nah," Jack's voice shook and he swallowed harshly before continuing, "No, yer just a heartless fucking demon. What's there to be scared about? Oh no, are ye gonna give me a boo-boo?"

Anti just chuckled darkly and pressed a rough kiss on the side of Jack's head, nibbling a little on his ear before disappearing from the room. He knew how much those simple actions were despised. How dirty it made the other feel, how conflicted.

He materialized himself outside, still shadowy, and clung to others shadows. He would move slightly every so often, startling whoever he was attached to at the time as their shadow moved without them. Soon he felt a small tugging sensation in his head. A tell, letting him know he was being summoned.

He smiled gleefully to himself and quickly brought himself to just out of sight of whoever called him. It was a woman, appearing to be in her late forties. She was short and round, her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a simple outfit and bare minimum of makeup.

But Anti was wary. She didn't feel like a regular human. She seemed to have a faint magical aura around her, but it was subdued. Perhaps she was a witch who was unaware of her powers? Or perhaps she was trying to hide them.

Either way, she could be dangerous, so he had to tread carefully. At the moment, her back was now to him. He let out a breathy giggle and made it echo around the woman. She spun around, and he finally got a good look of her face. She looked like an older version of the little girl he'd had fun with a few days prior.

"Well hello there," he said with a small smile, leaning against a tree as his echoed laughter faded away. He looked up at the woman with a sly smirk. She glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"Who did it," was all she said. A growl was evident in her voice, "Who killed my little girl?" she said again, and Anti smirked. He stood himself up tall, stepping away from the tree he was against. He sauntered closer to the woman and bowed.

Then he looked up, his eyes showing just how insane he really was. A smile stretched across his face as he stared her down.

"You're lookin' at him," he said, standing once more. He towered over the woman with a grin. He brought a hand to her face, running it over her cheek. She flinched back, a disgusted and horrified look on her face, "You're going to be just as fun as the little one, aren't you? And you're poor husband and son will have lost two..." he said sweetly.

The woman's face blanched and she began to shake. He wasn't sure, exactly, if it was from fear, anger, or both.

"How do you know about them?" Anti just chuckled and shook his head. He pulled himself away from the woman and kept his eyes on her. She was shifting a little, her eyes following his every move as her hands twitched at her sides.

"I have my ways... but your husband really is quite the idiot," he said, reaching behind him for his knife. Everything in him was practically screaming not to trust this woman. To leave and never return. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know if she would scream as she died.

The woman cried out as his knife sailed through the air. His sudden choice to launch it at her surprising even him. But he didn't focus much on that. Instead, he decided to act upon it, lunging forwards to push it deeper before she could get it out. He twisted it into her shoulder hard. He then lowered his head to look her in the eye. He smiled, sharp teeth visible.

"You're going to die, just like your daughter did," he whispered, his eyes glowing faintly. The woman growled and he felt a sharp pain in his side. He pulled away from the woman, knife left embedded in her shoulder.

"You mother-fucker," the woman hissed out, standing and pulling the knife out of herself slowly. His side burned and he grasped it. He could feel the woman's magic spike and he crouched down. He refused to show how injured he was. The woman just chuckled at him.

"Looks like it' my turn to be intimidating," she said, sauntering over. She kicked his face as she approached and he fell back. She snapped her fingers and he was encased in a magical binding. She continued to beat him then, kicking him and punching him. A few times she would mumble something under her breath and he would feel an intense pain in his body. Then the woman knelt down and lifted his head in her hand.

"I know, it hurts," she said in a humiliating baby talk tone, "But I can make it all go away. You just have to apologize and bring my baby back. Then you can go back to hell and burn where you belong." Anti just chuckled and smiled at her. His mouth tasted like pennies, his nose was bleeding and his one eye was swelled shut, but he smiled at her and chuckled.

"Fuck you," he said, his voice slightly slurred. The woman pulled back with a growl and slapped him hard. He just continued to laugh though, smiling all the while, "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," he continued through his gasping breaths and laughter.

Then, she was smiling sweetly at him, and bending down once more to his crouched level. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson in kindness then, hm?" she said, before closing her eyes and beginning to mumble under her breath.

As her concentration shifted, Anti felt his bindings loosen. He smiled wide and pulled them away gently. He didn't want to alert her just yet. He slowly reached for the knife next to them and lifted it. He was about to plunge it into her heart when a piercing pain stabbed him. He felt like his insides were on fire, that his soul and heart were squirming around inside him like worms.

He screeched in pain and fell forwards. The knife managed to stab into the woman's throat as he collapsed in pain. Her eyes widened and her mumbling's stopped. She gasped for breath a few times and looked at him. Then, she smiled herself.

"Y-you'll see... you'll know how it feels to lose someone you loved soon enough... by your own hands, you will kill them the way you killed her. Exactly the way you ended her young life..." she laughed a little, her voice surprisingly strong, before falling completely silent. Her blood spilled across the dirt beneath them. Anti's face and hands were soaked in it as he shivered on the ground.

Anti coughed a few times as he shakily sat up. His eyes glowed pink and purple for a moment before fading to normal and he whimpered. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes and he just wanted to go home. He couldn't help but think of how unusual that was for him, whimpering and wanting to go home. Normally he'd just snap away the biggest injuries and head off to screw around some more after a fight. Or he would at least get home without making a sound.

But this time, his wounds wouldn't go away. And it hurt, perhaps more than it should. So, he slowly made his way 'home', or as close to home as he could get. When he got back, he dragged himself to the couch and collapsed onto it. He'd have preferred a bed, but it's not like he's ever needed one before.

As he lay down, he made a strange pained noise and curled up a little tighter. He let the building tears fall, thinking he was the only one awake.  _It's not like Jack would care anyway_ , he thought. He gasped for breath when he heard his name called from behind him. He tried to stop the tears, but he'd never needed to do that before, so it was hard. He tried to wipe his eyes as Jack came around the corner.

His hair was all over the place, his eyes were squinted a little and he had bags under his eyes. A worried frown was set upon his face. If he were feeling more like himself, he might have laughed.  _The jacksepticeye, Sean Mcloughlin, worried about me?_

He must have looked pitiful though. With his eyes bruised, one swelled completely shut. His nose was still bleeding and his mouth was covered in blood. Half his face was caked with the woman's blood, pushing up some of his hair in a sticky mess. He was cradling his arm to his chest, fearing the wrist broken. And he was sure at least one rib was messed up in some way.

He saw Jack's face go pale, he'd never been good with real-life blood. Or at least not large amounts of it. And soon he was rushed over and next to Anti with a wet cloth and bucket of water. He was gently washing his face clear of blood. He was confused, to say the least. Jack had never cared to do this before.

Granted, this had never truly happened before. But he'd come back from fights a little bloodied up before. It wasn't like this was the first time. Well.. in a way it kinda was, as he was shivering and whimpering on Jack's couch in pain.

He looked at Jack with his one good eye, and smiled slightly. He knew it probably looked terrifying to the human. Bloody mouth and teeth, single eye staring at you. A light chuckle fell from his lips followed quickly by a groan of pain.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, hissing a little as Jack's cloth pressed a little too hard on his bruises. He watched Jack's face intently though. His face showed a hint of surprise, and... fondness? The rest of his face was carefully blank though. It was moments like these he wished he could be omniscient. It would be wonderful to know what the other was thinking at that moment.

"Shut-up. Stay still. You're bleeding out on me couch. What the hell else am I supposed ta do?" Jack said sternly, and Anti just chuckled a little more. He shook his head but jumped when Jack pressed his side. Tears welled up again, the place where the woman had originally done... something, it fucking hurt like holy hell.

"Gah, f-fuckin'-! Fu-fuckin' bloody hell!" he shouted, hands gripping at his side as he curled up. A few tears slid down his face, but he ignored them. Only because he hoped Jack wouldn't see them, so if he didn't acknowledge them maybe they would go unnoticed. No such luck.

"...Anti, are you... are you crying?"

"Sh-shut up... f-fuckin' hurts ye bastard," he said in a shaky voice. He pushed himself up, putting pressure on his side, "I-i'm fine. Ye should go ta bed now. D-don't fuckin' worry 'bout me, I'm a heartless demon, remember, fucker?"

He swore he saw something akin to regret flash in Jack's eyes, but he was sure his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Jack just rolled his eyes and sneered, dropping the cloth from his hand to the bucket sarcastically and walking away.

Anti leaned his head back against the couch and sighed, focusing on breathing steadily. Then he waited, he could feel his magic working. Slowly, slower than normal, his cuts were healing his bruises were fading. If he were lucky they'd be gone enough to be covered and hidden by morning. He sighed and closed his eyes.  _What the hell did that bitch do to me..?_ he wondered as he fell into the depths of sleep.


	2. You're Just a Demon

Anti awoke with a groan. His side hurt like a bitch and his head was throbbing. He felt a small whimper rising but pushed it down as he sat up. He grimaced as the world span a little and he gripped the edge of the couch tightly. He stood up slowly, stumbling a little as he made his way to the kitchen.

He banged around in there for a bit, trying to maneuver his arms and feet to the right spots so he could do what he wanted to. He couldn't help but cry out in frustration as his hands refused to work for him.

He clenched his eyes shut and regretted it immediately. He groaned and held a hand to his eye gently.  _Looks like things haven't healed completely_ , he thought to himself as he gently prodded his black eye. He winced a little and stopped, pulling his hand away with a frown.

He froze when he heard loud grumblings and footsteps making their way down the stairs.  _Here comes Jack_ , he thought to himself. A flash of pink flickered across his eyes as another small burst of pain exploded in his side, it then traveled over his abdomen. He fell to the floor with a thud and curled in on himself with a small whimper.

Suddenly there were warm, small hands on his back, rubbing slow and sure circles. He whimpered, but unconsciously pushed himself closer to the hands. Soon he found himself nestled in someone's lap, head curled over their chest as they wrapped their arms around his shivering form. The pain started to dissipate after a while, he wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours that had passed.

When he opened his eyes again, everything was blurry. He realized he was still in the kitchen, his head turning away from the chest it was resting on. His legs were half-curled on the lap he rested on and half on the floor beneath them. His arms were wrapped protectively around his torso.

"Ja... ack?" he mumbled, confused. Logically, he knew it was probably Jack, knowing there was no one else in the apartment, but, he also figured Jack would never do... whatever was happening right then. He pressed his face closer to the chest he was pressed against anyway.

"Yeah Anti?" he got a response, quick and worried. He frowned and pulled away a little. He tilted his head up so that he could see Jack's face and opened his eyes, squinting. Jack's face was looking down at him, blue eyes filled to the brim with... concern?

"What... what tha fo'ck ar' yeh doin'?" he asked, words slurring and accent getting heavier as he spoke. He stiffened a little as Jack didn't answer immediately. Instead, he was pulled closer, curled up so he was comfortable, head resting on Jack's chest.

"I... I don't really know?" Jack's chest rumbled as he spoke and it calmed Anti more than it probably should have. His voice held question and caution, but he continued to hold Anti close, starting to rock back and forth gently.

Anti didn't complain though, resting. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feel of laying down and just being held. The experience, albeit new and a little strange, was one he found he enjoyed and hoped would be able to happen again.

"A-ah... that's good, i'n't it?" he said softly, eyes falling shut as he nuzzled his face closer into Jack's chest. He didn't care what it made him look like, he figured he was allowed a break now. After all, he felt like absolute shit.

"Uh... yes?" Jack's voice was still hesitant, though his actions told a different story, "Anti, what are you doin'?" Anti didn't answer instead a small whimper left his mouth as the pain started to escalate again. His eyes flashed purple beneath his lids as he squeezed them tighter.

The pain seemed to completely disappear after a few moments though, instead, being replaced with the weight of a hand running through his hair. Anti melted into the touch, practically purring as his whimpering stopped.

After a while, Anti was moved once more, being gently lifted off the ground, still in Jack's arms. He grunted a little and his eyes flew open. His arms quickly wrapped around Jack's neck as he held on for dear life.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" he whisper-yelled, eyes darting from the floor to Jack's eyes and back. His legs flailed a little in the air as he pulled himself closer to Jack. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes, again, flashed pink and purple, right as he looked at Jack.

"I- Anti- what- your eyes!" Anti's squirming stopped as he gave Jack a look that practically screamed ' _what_ ', "They were just- just," he trailed off as he scanned Anti's face. His eyes didn't flash again and he sighed, setting Anti back down on his feet, "Never mind, uhm, what was with the squirming?"

Anti rolled his eyes at Jack's attempt at a subject change but didn't acknowledge it since it would be admitting a shared fear. Instead, he turned away from his counterpart and managed to use his hands properly to grab some mugs from the cupboard. Then he continued to busy himself with making coffee.

"Anti?"

"It was nothin', just surprised me is all," he mumbled, waiting impatiently for the coffee to brew. His foot began to tap lightly on the ground as he waited. It felt like forever before it actually started to pour out. He checked the time.

7:34 AM

It had only been about five minutes since he started the coffee. He sighed again and ran a hand down his face with a groan.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

...

It was finally past dinner, the time when people would either be sleeping or being idiots, usually. There were, of course, the few like Jack who stayed up working or playing games or on social media, but other than that...

Anti felt a smile on his face as he exited the house.  _Get to a bar, make some deals, maybe get a fuck buddy for a bit and mess around. Forget about the strangeness of the past day._ He told himself, closing the door softly behind him.

The day, ever since he'd woken up, had just been... off. Jack had kept watching him concerned, acting like some mother hen around him. All day. It was starting to get on his nerves. But not for the reason one might think. He was getting frustrated because he was  _enjoying_ being looked after like that. And he  _knew_ he wasn't supposed to, not likeit would last long anyway.

He sighed to himself and started walking, having made his way out of the apartment building and onto the street. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he trudged along, a scowl on his face and his hood up.  _Why. The fuck. Is this happening?_

He dropped his shoulders as he pushed open the door to the nearest bar, keeping his head low. He sat down heavily at the counter, ordering a beer from the bartender. Soon enough he had a cool drink in his hand and a small smirk on his face. He leaned against the counter and looked around.

He pushed his hood back and ran his fingers through his hair. Another sip of his drink and he found his...  _target_. He waved the tender over and sent a drink their way. When he saw them look over to him after being pointed out, he winked and smirked.

He stood and made his way over, sliding into a seat next to them. He sweet talked them for a while, acted as human as he could. Treated them to a few more drinks before leading them outside, he then let them lead him to their car.

The night was short-lived, he was gone moments after he was... finished. Leaving to once again march around town with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He couldn't help but regret what he did. He felt dirty, though he knew they'd wanted it too. He couldn't help but feel he betrayed someone, which was a strange feeling considering he had no one to betray, nevermind had this feeling ever appeared before.

And as a result, he continued, trying to drown the feeling by giving it the finger and continuing. Of course, nothing worked. And by 2 AM he was just sitting in a bar, completely slammed (which was a feat in and of itself), regretting everything.

By going to practically every bar in town, staying no longer than twenty minutes in each, he'd managed to actually get drunk. He wouldn't admit to being overly drunk though, he would just mumble that everything appeared to be a little off-kilter.

He groaned and slammed his head on the counter before standing. The feelings of regret had just grown stronger throughout the night. It didn't seem like they were going to go away. More liquor would just be a waste anyway. So he made his way out and started walking.

He had no destination really planned, instead, he let his feet wander and got lost in thought.  _Why do I feel like this? Why does it feel like I've betrayed someone? I've done nothing different than any other time I've been out, besides taking more than three people, not making any soul deals and actually managing to get drunk._

Anti sighed through his nose, looking up at the sky. He frowned as he suddenly felt something dripping down his face. He lifted his hand to his face, worried something had started bleeding. He was surprised when he looked down to find his hand covered in water, not blood.

_Am I... am I crying? Why?_

He made a small surprised, frustrated, and slightly scared sound in the back of his throat. A flash of pink and purple lit up the dark area around him, coming from his eyes. He let out a small shriek as he caught a glimpse of it in a window.

He stumbled backward, fear filling him for an unknown reason. He fell, landing on his arse with a grunt. When he managed to scramble back up, he immediately raced back to the window, checking his eyes.  _Is that what Jack freaked out about this morning?!_ he thought to himself frantically.

His eyes were still glowing a bright pink and purple, and now the pressure was starting to build in his side. He groaned and fell to his knees, teleporting home before anything more could happen. He landed next to the couch, pulling himself on top of it with a whimper.  _This is starting to get really, really annoying!_ he thought to himself, before whimpering again.

He clenched his eyes shut as he heard footsteps coming closer. Again.

"Anti? You're back already? Usually, you're out all night- fuck, are you all right?!" Anti just shook his head, shivering a little. He felt a presence get closer to him, and soon enough Jack's hands were rubbing on his back in a worried yet comforting manner, "Anti, what's wrong?"

"M-my eyes, a-and my- fuckin' ow- my side - fuck-" he said in a small voice, curling up a little more. His eyes were shut as tight as he dared. He didn't want to risk seeing them again. He loathed the pink and purple glow, blaming it for his pain. 

"...you're side? Did something from last night not heal? What can I do?" Anti just shook his head, whining a little as another wave of pain washed up his side. Guilt also filled him, his mind clear enough to think back on what had happened, what he'd been doing before he came home.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled suddenly, his throat and eyes sore from holding in tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

"What are you apologizing for?" Anti's head weakly turned to look over at Jack, his eyes squinted and his face stained with old tears. The pain started to ebb away as he was distracted. He knew he must've looked absolutely horrible, but he didn't care as he felt even more guilt arise with Jack's question.

"I-I went out..." he said softly, his voice weak. He pushed himself farther into the couch, away from Jack. He was definitely guilty about this, about Jack finding out. He kept thinking Jack would get mad, though he had no idea as to why he was suddenly afraid of his reaction.

"Well, yeah... I know."

"No! I w-went  _out_ ," he whined a little, curling into a tight ball, hiding his face, "I went out to-to some bars an-and I w-went h-home, o-or to their car a-and-" Anti sniffled and buried his face into his knees, "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Anti... why would you apologize for that? I already knew what you got up to when you go out... There's no need to say sorry. You're a demon, it's not like I'm gonna be mad about that," Jack said, rubbing Anti's shoulder, before sighing, "Look, it's almost 2 am, I'm headed to bed. You should get some rest, or whatever you demons do as an equivalent."

And then, Jack left. And Anti was left sniveling on the couch, the foreign feelings of self-hatred, guilt, and loneliness keeping him there.

_He only sees you as a demon. Why would you think he'd ever care? Why'd you wish for something to last, when you knew it never would?_


	3. Confusion and Clarity

Jack frowned as he lay in bed. Anti had seemed so... different. Ever since he came back all bloodied on his couch the day before. He felt bad for leaving the demon on his couch, but at the same time...

Anti had been nothing but trouble, and confusion, since he showed up those few years ago... And Jack had shown his dislike of the demon since then. He'd shown his fear, his confusion. He'd shown his disgust.

But he'd never felt concerned, or worried. He'd never felt scared for the demon, only of him. He'd never felt the need to care for Anti, to mother over him. He'd never felt the need to play with or hold him.

He'd never felt butterflies when he managed to make him smile.

He groaned and rubbed at his temples, sitting up. He just... left him there, on the couch, alone. And hurt, somehow. He really regretted what he'd said too.  _Just a demon... maybe he was, but this past... what, day? Two days? Whatever, they've changed the both of us, somehow. He's... he's not just a demon anymore._

He sighed as he slipped out of bed, feet hitting the cool floor as he made his way back out to the living room. It had been a few hours since he'd left Anti out here, so he was surprised to find the demon still there, curled up on the couch.

"Anti?" he whispered, but he got no response. He frowned, but figured that the demon was resting, or ignoring him. Either way, the demon needed it, or he deserved it. He silently made his way to the kitchen and looked at the clock.

7:45 AM

_Might as well get the day started, not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon._ He thought to himself, as he began to get the coffee ready. He quickly got down two cups, figuring Anti might want one when he gets up and set about making breakfast.

Soon enough, Anti was trudging into the room behind him. Jack didn't bother turning around yet though, more focused on his expert pancakes than the demon sleepily walking towards him. He was surprised, however, when Anti's head rested on his shoulder and a groan left the other's mouth.

"Anti, what're ya doin'?" he asked, not bothering to shrug him off. It actually felt kind of pleasant, having someone behind you as you cook. Which, he must say, wasn't something he'd thought would be comfortable. Especially if that someone was a demon. Then again, he did know Anti. And he trusted him not to truly hurt him.

"D'n wan'bf upht," Anti mumbled into his shoulder. Jack began lifting the, now finished, pancakes onto a clean plate before asking Anti to repeat himself in an understandable way.

"Don't wanna be uuuuuuppp..." Anti held the 'u' for much longer than necessary. Jack pouted a little, teasingly as he turned, still not really able to see Anti, towards the table.

"Not even fer pan- holy shite," he said, having turned his head and getting a good glimpse of Anti's appearance.  _How did I not notice that when I tried to wake him?!_ Anti's eyes were puffy and tired, his hair was messy, and his shoulder's were slumped. He looked like absolute shit. But that's not what made Jack surprised. It was the color of Anti's hair.

His hair was green around the roots, like normal, and the sides were still a chestnut brown, like normal. But... the tips of his hair, which were normally a dark green, were... bright pink.

_He's kinda cute like that- ho no ya don't Jack. No. Stop that train of thought right there. Now._

"W-wh'hat's wrong?" Anti's voice was slurred with sleep, and his accent had definitely thickened. His voice was soft though, deep, soft, and very accent-y. Jack felt a small blush rise, and pointed to the top of Anti's head, setting the plates of pancakes down on the table.

"Y-you're head- hair! It's- it's pink! Or at least the tips are..."

"WHAT?!" Anti was suddenly more awake, and rushing out of the room quicker than you could say 'pancakes and syrup'. Jack shook himself out of his dazed state as he heard a crash from the bathroom. He quickly ran from the room behind Anti, curious as to what had happened.

"J-Jaaack!" he heard Anti's shaky voice call from the bathroom. He opened the door, only to find Anti on the ground, knees to his chest. Big, watery green and blue- no, green and  _purple_  eyes stared up at him.

"Anti... w-what's wrong?" he said softly, hoping to be comforting, even though he was a little weirded out too. He crouched down next to the demon and held a shaky hand out, rubbing the demons head gently.

"I-i don't know..." Anti whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head into Jack's hand. Tears were running down his face, "I don't know..."

Jack frowned and sat himself down carefully on the bathroom floor. He gently pulled Anti closer, questioning his sanity as he pulled the creature that had threatened to kill him more than once closer to himself. He sighed and absentmindedly started running his fingers through the demons hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to know... It's okay..."

...

Jack wasn't sure what to do. It had been a few hours since the bathroom incident, and they'd both eaten the pancakes for  late brunch. But Anti still seemed to be in a state of shock or something. He was curled up on the couch, staring at nothing, rocking himself ever so slightly.

"Anti, can you  _try_  to explain to me what's wrong?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time. He was really starting to worry about the demon, and he had no idea how to help. And what amazed him more was that he  _wanted_  to help, like something in him was screaming at him to do it.

Anti just shook his head. Jack sighed, thinking Anti was about to go into his emotionless state once more, but froze when Anti lifted his head and looked right at him. The demons eyes were filled with tears, looking as if they would spill over any second. There was also pain and confusion swimming with his tears.

"I d-don't know S-Sean, I d-don't know! I-I'm f-feeling so m-much but I've never-I've never f-felt any of these be-before a-and-and I just don't know!" Anti's voice was interrupted by choked hiccups and sobs, becoming louder and more panicked as he went through his sentence. When he was finished, he toppled onto Jack, falling into his arms and sobbing.

"I-it hurts, Sean... it hurts a-and it's confusing and I don't know w-what to do!" The sound of his birth name on the demons lips broke his heart. The way his voice wobbled made him hold the demon tighter.

"I-I know, Anti, I know..." he mumbled. He pressed a kiss to the top of Anti's head, and the other seemed to calm. Jack wasn't at all sure why he did it, but he didn't regret it. Not one bit. He actually hoped Anti would let him do more, not now but... later.

"I'm sorry," Anti whispered, his head moving to his shoulder and nuzzling in, "I'm sorry I s-slept around and got drunk last night. I'm sorry for hurting you. I-I'm sorry f-for driving S-Signe away..." he mumbled. Jack could feel something wet growing on his neck, and he knew Anti was crying.

"It's okay Anti. I've moved on from her, and you don't need to be sorry about the sleeping around or getting drunk. You-"

"I-I'm just a demon. I know, y-you told me..." Anti mumbled sitting up and rubbing at his eyes childishly. Jack frowned, though. He had sort of hoped Anti wouldn't remember that. He lifted his hand to the demons face and looked into his eyes. The one that was usually a bright blue, was now a beautiful shade of purple.

"You are more than just a demon," he finally said, after a few moments of silence. He smiled softly, "If you were just a demon, you... you wouldn't be Anti. Not this Anti. You would be someone- some _thing_  else..." he paused, hesitating on whether he should let his mouth run rampant or not.

"...You're beautiful, you know that?" he said, blushing and his eyes widening as he said it out loud.  _That was NOT what I meant to say!_ , "U-uhm, I meeean. Uh-"

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Anti's soft voice broke his thoughts, and when he turned to look, the demon was staring up at him, eyes wide and... innocent. Jack's face felt as if it was melting and he didn't trust his voice, so instead he slowly nodded his head.

His eyes widened as a pink-ish-purple-ish light came from Anti's hair, the pink part creeping farther down right in front of his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a little, before shaking his head. Anti looked up at his head with a frown.

"I-" Anti paused as his eyes widened, "I... I understand." he looked at Jack with wide eyes, "I understand! Well... sorta," he said, his voice quick and excited. He was bouncing in his seat a little and Jack couldn't help but chuckle at how cute it was.

"I... I feel guilty, a-about last night. Like I betrayed someone that I didn't wan to betray. But I don't have anyone like that in my life. None but you!" Anti smiled proudly for figuring it out, like a child who answered a question correctly, before he deflated a little, "Why though?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, his hand unconsciously going up to Anti's hair and pushing it back. He continued to do this for a while, Anti having closed his eyes and fallen silent. A smile was on both their faces as they sat quietly on the couch.

"What do you feel about me?" Anti broke the silence with a soft question, his eyes fluttering open. Jack's focus was drawn to the purple eye, before scanning Anti's entire face. They didn't really look alike, especially with Anti's... pink and purple bits. Sure, they had a  _similar_  facial structure, though Anti's was more... refined, sharper, and they had the same nose. But they weren't the same. They weren't identical like fans thought.

Anti's eyes were bigger, and his iris' somehow smaller, so that you could almost see white all he way around it. His lips had a bigger bow, and seemed to be just slightly thinner and smaller than his own. Anti's cheekbones were also more prominent, casting dark shadows across his face. His nose was slightly crooked, presumably from after a fight, and he never bothered fully healing it. Like a battle scar. His body was also more built than Jack's, and he was taller by a good few inches.

"I'm not sure. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever you smile. You can make me blush with just a look... it's... it's kinda like Signe all over again. But somehow... stronger. Like you have this intense gravity about you, and I can't help but be pulled in," he said, his voice equally as soft as the others. He couldn't tell why he was saying this, though. The butterflies were more from fear any other time before that very day. He had never found Anti beautiful, Anti had always just been a demon,  _his_  demon. Just a thing he had to deal with.

And now..? Now his mouth was saying things that  _he_  didn't even know if they were true. Like he was compelled to say them even if he didn't mean them.  _Not yet, you don't..._ a woman's soft voice whispered to him, and he blinked before dismissing the thought as his imagination.

Anti made a small noise and Jack looked down, concerned. Anti was looking up at him with large green and purple eyes, a small pout on his lips. Jack blinked in confusion as Anti pushed himself away with a deeper frown.

"What's wrong with me?" he heard Anti whisper to himself as he stood, giving Jack an almost longing look before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me..." Anti said in a louder, yet still soft, voice. Jack sat up, about to reach out when Anti turned and glitched away, leaving the human alone on his couch.


End file.
